OS Dream Out Loud
by SgGirlbdx
Summary: Quand Jack rêve de façon un peu trop réelle ...


**Dream out loud**

Genre : Romance, Humour, NC-17 (Sfoft)

Saison : saison 7

Résumé: Vous verrez bien...

Disclamer : La franchise Stargate ne m'appartient pas. Elle est à la MGM et Spyglass. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour l'écriture de cette fic.

SG1 était en mission diplomatique depuis deux jours sur une planète lointaine, et devrait y rester un petit moment, puisque des négociations étaient prévues avec en jeu l'exploitation de mine de Naquada.

Les négociations … le passe-temps favori de Jack O'neill, se disait Sam, je me demande comment nous avons fait pour ne pas provoquer un drame galactique jusque là.

Cela faisait un moment qu'on les faisait patienter dans une salle à l'ambiance glaciale, des murs en verre opaque, une table en verre et en fer forgé également avec sept fauteuils blancs dans le style années 50. La pièce était vide de toute autre mobilier. Enfin, leur hôte se présentèrent au rendez-vous.

Il y avait Santander, le Grand Consul, Ellia la ministre chargée des ressources naturelles accompagnés d'une sorte de greffier. Le Grand Consul invita tout le monde à s'assoir avant de commencer.

Sam et Jack s'étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Depuis qu'ils étaient sur cette planète, quelque chose les attiraient irrésistiblement l'un vers l'autre, c'était inexplicable. Au moment de s'assoir, elle a plongé son regard bleu dans ses yeux à lui, et esquissa un sourire à peine perceptible, que néanmoins Daniel capta. Et il donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Sam, qui fit une grimace de douleur puis d'incompréhension destinée à Daniel.

La réunion avait commencé, Jack était en plein débat, elle l'observait et entendait sa voix sans saisir le sens de ses paroles, elle était ailleurs.

« Il est si … envoutant. C'est étrange que je réagisse ainsi, cela fait sept ans que nous travaillons ensemble, je n'ai jamais eu une aussi forte envie de lui sauter dessus. Et si je glissait mon pied près de... ! Reprend-Toi, Sam ! Et puis merde... »

Elle fit discrètement et doucement glisser son pied vers l'avant, en tentant de ne pas faire couiner ses rangers. Et le posa juste à côté de celui du Colonel O'Neill.

Ce dernier se figea étonné, il ne savait pas trop de qui cet étrange geste pouvait venir, il avait Ellia à côté de lui, il lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais l'intéressée fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il sut alors que c'était forcement...Sam.

« Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Pour l'amour de Dieu … s'était-il exclamé intérieurement lorsqu'elle avait commencé à faire remonter son pied de long de son mollet » Il fit un petit bon en arrière d'étonnement.

Sam replaça son pied là où il aura dû être c'est-à-dire sous sa chaise.

« Je crois qu'il a compris le message se dit-elle en lui adressant un nouveau sourire enjoué »

« Si elle continue comme ça je ne vais plus être capable de me concentrer... » Et il commença à s'imaginer avec elle sous une couette douillette entrain de faire des cochonneries, il avait soudain une envie irrépressible de lui faire plein de choses horribles... « Non reprend-toi, mon vieux ». Et il se secoua la tête comme pour chasser les vilaines idées qui s'y étaient installées. A ce moment là Santander le rappela à l'ordre.

_ Qu'en pensez-vous Colonel O'neill ?

_ Euh...euh...

_ Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, dit Daniel qui venait à sa rescousse, ayant observé le jeu de ses deux amis.

_ Oui moi aussi, renchérit O'neill pour sauver les apparences.

_ Bien alors faisons une pause, déclara Santander.

_ Oui c'est une bonne idée, confirma Jack.

Daniel vint à la rencontre de O'neill. Pendant que Sam se dirigeait vers le couloir et lui faisant un signe de tête.

_ A quoi vous jouez tout les deux ?

_ Je sais pas.. répondit l'intéressé distraitement. Je doit y aller Daniel.

Et il suivi Sam dans le couloir, elle continua à marcher bien que le sachant derrière elle. Puis entra soudainement dans un pièce. Il fit de même.

_ C'est un peu exiguë ici, remarqua t'il en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un placard à balais.

_ On aura pas besoin de plus d'espace, répondit-elle avec un sourire provocateur.

Ne pouvant plus résister à l'excitation, il l'embrassa sauvagement, en commença à déboutonner rapidement le haut de Sam, puis tandis qu'elle faisait lentement glisser la fermeture éclaire de son treillis, puis celle de son pantalon à elle. Il n'était plus possible de faire demi-tour.

Il caressait et embrassait avidement le corps de Sam, les seins, le coup... Il frôla délicatement le creux de ses hanches, ce qui donna à Sam un frisson délicieux. Il la ramena contre lui, mis sa jambe droite au dessus de son épaule, et lui fit alors l'amour entrecoupait leur danse charnelle de lent va-et vient, puis de plus rapide, et de petit coup de hanche. Cela la rendait folle, elle était incapable de retenir ses forces, elle se laissa complétement allez dans ses bras, au creux de son bassin.

Mais à deux doigts de jouir...

Le Colonel O'neill était assis sur l'un de ces fauteuils blancs, fixant Sam les yeux dans le vide.

_ Colonel ?

_ Jack ? EH OH!

_ QUOI, s'exclama t'il surpris ? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

_ Nos hôtes sont là.

_ Hum, je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, dit-il en soupirant.

Il se passa la main sur le visage, et entrepris de se lever.

_ Qu'est ce qui était trop beau pour être vrai, demanda Sam intriguée ?

_ J'ai dit ça tout haut, dit-il stoppé dans son élan ?

_ Oui, lui répondirent ses amis à l'unisson.

_ Hum...

Puis comme si de rien n'était, il se tourna vers Santander pour lui serrer la main.


End file.
